We're in Heaven
by Xaddictedtoyou16x
Summary: A Theresa and Ethan story! Theresa finally acheives the life she has always wanted with Ethan but it's a tough road to success!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my very first fan fiction on this site so I look forward to seeing reviews to see if it was a great story or not and also what I can do to improve my stories in the future. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Truth

Gwen- (yells down the hall as she and Theresa meet near the corridor near the library) You'll NEVER get Ethan Theresa!

Theresa- (shouts back with pride) You're wrong Gwen, Ethan loves ME and he will leave you and come back to me!

Gwen- Give it up Theresa! Do you honestly think even after these schemes and everything you've done that he'll leave me for you! How many times does he have to say to your ugly face that he won't?

Theresa- No, you're wrong…. Ethan told me Gwen, he told me that if I could just find that proof that I wasn't the one who sent that information to the tabloid, he'd come back to me

(Theresa enters library followed by Gwen)

Gwen- Well that isn't going to happen considering I burned that disk. Even with Alistair's help, you still haven't gotten what you wanted and you know what Theresa? You never will! Accept that you have LOST! You will never beat me!

(Ethan is in the East Wing of the Crane mansion and hears yelling across the mansion. He can't work on his next trial case, so he goes down to make sure everything is all right)

Theresa- (Smiles) That's not true, I have custody of Jane now and with Alistair's help, I'll have Ethan back too then he, Jane, Little Ethan, and I can be a family

Gwen- I'll be damned if I let you take everything from me! You took Sarah and Nathan….now Jane….Ethan is all I have left and I will do everything in my power to keep him from you!

Theresa-You don't DESERVE Ethan or Jane….you were the one Gwen who sent that information to the tabloid about Ethan's paternity test. I would be the one married to Ethan right now, not you!

Gwen- Don't even start with deserving Theresa, I deserve my two children but you took them away from me!

Theresa- I did not take them away from you…

Gwen- You didn't take them away from me! Theresa! You pretended to be me and then you slept with my husband and got pregnant and gave birth to Jane! She should be my daughter!

Theresa- Ethan would have slept with me anyway Gwen, it just so happened that he was married to you at the time…

(Ethan comes to the library door but doesn't intrude. He looks closely through a crack and is shocked to see what he does)

Theresa- Admit it Gwen! If it wasn't for you, Ethan would be with me right now and you know it!

Gwen- I have to give you some credit Theresa….you did figure out I was the one who framed you and you had the proof right in your hands….but you weren't good enough, and you'll most certainly never be good enough for Ethan. See Theresa, as long as I am Ethan's wife, he'll believe everything I say over your words. He can't trust you anymore, I mean, MY GOD THERESA….what are you going to do next to try to "win" him back! Become Alistair's whore? Wait…you already have took that step haven't you when you joined forces with him and married the bastard!

Theresa- You're just upset because you know in your heart that Ethan will come back to me so you're doing everything you can to ruin my chances with him. How dare you talk about trust when you broke Ethan's by sending that information to the tabloid proving Ethan was Sam's son then framed me and made Ethan believe you! You lied to your own husband!

Gwen- (smirks) I already told you I did Theresa, but what can you do about it?

(Ethan enters library)

Ethan- She may not be able to do anything about it but I sure can

Gwen- Ethan! I'm so glad you're here, Theresa is having one of her crazy hallucinations again and I was afraid she would attack me like she did when she tried to push me in the incinerator….

Ethan- Save it Gwen. You were the one who framed Theresa all along, she wasn't lying to me, I heard the whole thing

Gwen- No Ethan, you have it wrong! Sweetie… (tries to kiss him)

(Ethan resists and moves away from Gwen)

Ethan- Time after time I told Theresa I trusted you and I couldn't be unfaithful to you, and all along you kept this from me….

Gwen- Ethan…you have it wrong. Why don't we just go and sit down and talk this over and…

Ethan- No Gwen! Do you know how much hell you put her through? She got raped by Alistair, she married him to try to get what little she had left since you took all that she had away from, and you made me think she was crazy this whole time

Theresa- I tried to tell you Ethan, I knew some how the truth would find you and fate would bring us back together!

Gwen- (talking to herself) This can NOT be happening…Theresa has finally outsmarted me…what am I going to do?

Coming: Now with Ethan knowing the truth and regaining her trust, he and Theresa plan to move out of the mansion, but will the succeed after Gwen tells Alistair the situation? Or maybe a twist will make sure Alistair will never bother Theresa again…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Conflict

Rebecca- Gweenie…stop crying and tell me why you're so worked up. All I heard you say was Ethan and Theresa, what has that little skank been up to now?

Gwen- Oh mother, that skank has finally gotten what she has wanted and Ethan hates me…

Rebecca- Oh, sweetie, why would he hate you? He's your husband and I know how much he loves you. Did Theresa try another plan? It just seems like every time we turn a corner that little Spanish slut does something else to get Ethan back….

Gwen- That's the thing mother, she has gotten Ethan back

Rebecca- WHAT? That's crazy lie down and rest you're pretty little head

Gwen- No mother, not this time. Theresa and I were fighting and Ethan heard me reveal I was the one who sent that information from the tabloid and now he knows I've lied to him so he and Theresa can finally get back together

Rebecca- No, I won't let her win. Now you listen to me Gweenie, we have worked too hard to just let her beat you like this. I have one more idea that might be able to help…

(whispers to Gwen the idea)

Gwen- You know what mother? I'm so desperate as to try anything right now

(In Theresa's bedroom)

Theresa- (talking to herself) Yes, I finally have proven my innocence to Ethan and now we can move out of this mansion. (puts clothes in suitcase) No more Gwen, no more not having my Jane, not more Rebecca and Ivy….and certainly no more Alist…

Alistair- You mean me my dear?

Theresa- Alistair, you startled me. What in the world are you doing in my room this late at night?

Alistair- Well, I just eh, heard about what happened earlier concerning Ethan was all and I just stopped by to give my eh, congratulations.

Theresa- Well I thank you Alistair but I no longer need your help so I'd like to move back to my house with my mother and Ethan is coming….(closes suitcase) and Jane and Little Ethan….(zips up a bag) and we can all be a family again like I wanted

Alistair- So when are you expected to leave? Hmm?

Theresa- Ethan wants to leave right away…he can't stand the site of Gwen any longer. But, I wish I could say thank you for what all you've done Alistair, but you've really put me through hell here and I'm personally glad to get out of here

(Theresa picks up her bags and Alistair stands in the way of the doorstep)

Alistair- Theresa my dear…let's not forget the vows we took the other day (holds up his hand revealing his wedding ring)

Theresa- Oh Alistair…I know you don't want to be with me…and I don't want to be with you…so lets just let me go and be with Ethan and you can have Katherine back

Alistair- Ok…you're right. Go ahead Theresa, leave the mansion with Ethan

Theresa- Thank you so much Alistair! This time, you're not going to say I can't bring Little Ethan and Jane right?

Alistair- (laughs) Oh Theresa…if you knew me by now you'd know I never let anyone's lives be happy. Sure you can leave, but Little Ethan is still my heir and my adopted son, so I want him to stay here to learn what it is like to be a Crane. Trained by me to hate and destroy other people's lives and become one of the most powerful men in the world as head of Crane Industries!

Theresa- No, no Alistair, my son will not be raised up like that. Let's just go get the papers now for the adoption and sign Little Ethan over to Ethan and we'll never have to bother you again…..

Alistair- Hmmm, not quite my dear. The only way Little Ethan comes with you is if you stay here in the mansion and keep giving me pleasure hmm, say for….5 years… I don't have that much longer to live anyway! Ha ha!

Theresa- NO! I will do no such of a thing!

Alistair- Then I guess Little Ethan is not coming with you then is he? Oh, and by the way, don't even try to sneak him out of here, or I'll cut Ethan off Crane Industries leaving you and him penniless!

(Ethan hears Alistair's voice as he comes towards Theresa's room to check to see if she is ready to leave)

Ethan- Alistair? Stay the hell away from Theresa!

Alistair- And here comes the eh, knight in shining armor, coming to rescue his little Theresa. Ha ha, I was telling my dear sweet Theresa that she can't leave the mansion without Little Ethan

Ethan- Alistair you have no control over him. Let us leave now and never bother you again

Alistair- I'm afraid I do being his adopted father now and there's not a damn thing you can do about it Ethan. You may have won Theresa but I'm not letting her go without a price!

Ethan- (walks over towards Alistair ready to hit him) We'll see about that you son of a..(Alistair pulls out a gun)

Alistair- I'd advise you Ethan to not take another step if I were you

Theresa- Ethan! Please don't get yourself killed! The nasty old pervert isn't worth it!

Alistair- I'd watch my mouth if I were you Theresa, I'm not afraid to use this (points the gun at Theresa)

(Ethan looks at Theresa's face and notices what she is trying to tell Ethan. Ethan hits Alistair's stomach with his elbow causing him to move the gun around as he and Ethan fight over it. Alistair's gun gets pointed around and with all the struggling he fires the gun at himself and dies)

Theresa- Ethan…Oh my god…

Coming: With Alistair dead, Ethan and Theresa can finally have the life they have dreamed of! And with Alistair gone, the will is read and what happens is a shocker!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Fate

Ethan- Fox, I'm so glad that could make it!

Fox- Me too, I would have been over last night if you would have told me that my bastard grandfather was dead sooner…

Ethan- Not to sound cruel, but I'm sure a lot of people are glad he's gone because of the hell he put them through

Sheridan- Like trying to kill his own daughter and take her child away from her?

Ethan- Sheridan! (hugs her) I'm so glad you could make it as well

Sheridan- I'm sure if Luis were here right now instead of looking for Marty, he'd be glad knowing Alistair is finally dead after everything he put his family through. He probably doesn't even have any idea of Theresa's marriage to Alistair….

Ethan- That's all in the past now. Now the future will be bright and peaceful knowing Alistair can't hurt you or Theresa or anyone else ever again

Fox- Yes, well, my father is calling me inside the sanctuary so I'll catch up with you both later after the reading of the will

Sheridan- Same for me Ethan, James' father had asked me to sit with him and everyone is almost here so until later

Ethan- (talking to himself) Not only will the funeral be a surprise but what I have in store for everyone also…

Pastor- Thank you all for joining us here today at this very sad occasion

Julian- (whispers to Fox) Doesn't seem like anyone is sad that monster is gone…

Pastor- Now we are all gathered here to day to hear the reading of Mr. Alistair Crane's will, so we'll just get started to not keep you all long

Gwen- (whispers to Ethan in the row in front of her) Ethan, can we please talk?

Ethan- (whispers back) There's nothing to talk about

Pastor- As you all already may know, Alistair Crane had everyone of you present here cut off of his inheritance except for one Ethan Lopez Fitzgerald. Being as the boy is too young to receive the inheritance, with great thought and consideration, we have chosen another that will take his place with the ability to have the inheritance.

Gwen- (whispers again) Ethan, if you just would listen to what I have to say…

Pastor- The inheritance will be given to the child's mother, Miss Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald

Gwen- (talking to herself) Damn it! Now Theresa has Ethan, Jane and the inheritance…

(Theresa walks up onto the alter)

Theresa- Wow, this is just as big of a surprise to me as it is to you all. I would just like to say that I know Alistair has treated all of you wrongly in the past and cut you all of this inheritance, I'll do everything that I can to make sure you all get the money that you deserve and are taken care of to rectify his evil

(Theresa attempts to step down but Ethan meets her and stops her)

Ethan- Excuse me Theresa, I have an announcement to make before everyone leaves

Rebecca- Look at her Gweenie, standing up there beside the man she stole from you! She doesn't deserve that money…BUT, if she did decide to give me some of it…I could afford to get some botox…

Gwen- Mother, we have more important issues to worry about, Ethan has some big announcement and by the look on his face, I can tell I'm not going to like it

Ethan- I'd like to firstly make a public apology to Theresa. Last night, we discovered Gwen was indeed the one who had sent that information to the tabloid and she had framed Theresa all along. I just wanted to publically give Theresa my apologies

Pilar- (talking to herself) Oh Theresa! You have finally made Ethan gain your trust again! I knew you could do it and I'm so proud of you!

Ethan- And secondly, I'd like to make another announcement concerning Gwen and myself

Rebecca- Uh oh…

Ethan- Gwen, I can't live with you as your husband knowing what all you have done to hurt me and Theresa. I want a divorce with you and (fumbles through his pocket) Theresa, I'm so sorry for all this. Causing you so much pain and me losing your trust has really hurt me, but I'd like to try to make it up to you if I can. Theresa, (opens box) will you marry me?

Rebecca- Wow Gweenie, I did NOT see that one coming!

Theresa- Of course I will Ethan! I've waited so long to hear those words again! (kisses him)

Gwen- (stands up) Over my dead body! There is no way in hell I'm going to allow you to marry Ethan Theresa!

Coming: Enraged by the engagement, Gwen does everything in her power to convince Ethan to not marry Theresa!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Success

Rebecca- Gwennie, don't make a scene! Well….you can but don't let that pastor know that I'm your mother because I think he is sort of sexy….(waves at him)

Gwen- I'll make a scene mother because Ethan is making the biggest mistake of his life and he can not do this to me! (walks out of the row and goes up on the stage)

Ethan- Gwen, you're making a fool of yourself…

Gwen- No Ethan, no I'm not. The only fool here is Theresa if she thinks she is going to take you away from me. Yes Ethan I did send that information to the tabloid but I never wanted to hurt you! Theresa didn't belong with you, I had to do something to her after she took away my Sarah and Nathan….you have to understand what I did wasn't to hurt you, it was to hurt Theresa!

Theresa- Well I'm sorry Gwen but I never killed your children. You did that yourself, I mean, you even tried to kill me

Gwen- And you know what Theresa? If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a damn thing except that you would be dead right now and not breathing!

Ethan- Gwen, go have a seat and stop this fighting right now. I'm going to divorce you and marry Theresa and you can't change my mind

Gwen- Oh I can Ethan, if that manipulative bitch can, so can I!

Rebecca- Gwennie, people are looking and you're starting to scare me…

Theresa- For once Gwen, you're the one who has finally lost!

Gwen- Hell no! (charges at Theresa and knocks her on the ground) I'll kill you before I ever let you take Ethan away from me! (tries to choke Theresa)

Ethan- Gwen, get off her! (Ethan pulls Gwen off Theresa)

Theresa- (fixes her shirt) Yeah Gwen, I'm the unstable mother

Gwen- Let me go Ethan! Let me go!

(Ethan takes Gwen outside the sanctuary)

Theresa- I'm sorry everyone for that little….interruption, but you may all leave now if you wish

(Rebecca covers her face with a fan)

Ethan- Gwen, what the hell was that?

Gwen- I'm sorry Ethan but I've worked too hard just to lose everything now and I couldn't take it that Theresa was going to finally have you (she fixes her dress and hair)

Ethan- Your own actions led to me leaving you Gwen

Gwen- Please Ethan, please don't just leave me like this

Ethan- Gwen, I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you any longer

(Gwen kisses Ethan but he immediately pulls away)

Ethan- Stop it Gwen! I want you gone and I want you gone now!

Theresa- I've already arranged that Ethan…

(two police officers walk in and arrest Gwen)

Police officer- Mrs. Winthrop, you have the right to remain silent. You're being charged on the account for attempted murder for a Miss Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald

Gwen- No…no…DAMN YOU THERESA!

Coming: Gwen's finally out of the picture and Ethan and Theresa can finally start living their lives in peace as man and wife. But with Gwen gone, new trouble brews to keep Ethan and Theresa apart more than ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Devising a Scheme

(About 3 months after Ethan's engagement to Theresa, Theresa and Ethan are now married and live in the Crane mansion together)

Theresa- I love you Mr. Winthrop

Ethan- And I love you Mrs. Winthrop (kisses Theresa)

Little Ethan- Mommy, will you come play with me upstairs?

Theresa- (smiles) Of course hunny. Ethan, I'll be back down in like a hour ok?

Ethan- I can't wait till you return (kisses her goodbye)

Theresa- God, everything has just been like I've always dreamed it would…and there's nothing no one can do to ruin my plans anymore…

Ivy- (talking to herself) Oh, I wouldn't count on it Theresa. I'll never let you live a life happy with my son

(Ivy enters down the hall into Rebecca's room)

Ivy- Rebecca, I really need to talk to….WHAT IN THE GOOD LORD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!

(Rebecca stuffs a small bottle of wine in her bra)

Rebecca- Just getting ready for my fabulous night later with that cute new policeman. I can tell it's gonna be one long night (she pulls her top down a bit)

Ivy- I didn't want to know that…but we have an issue that I need to discuss with you….Theresa is becoming way too accustomed to this house and it's about time someone puts an end to that bitch's reign!

Rebecca- Oh no no no, I can't help you do that! Ethan is only letting me stay here out of the goodness of his little heart because I have no where else to go….and if I did anything, I know that damn Theresa would kick me out in a heartbeat!

Ivy- Rebecca please, I don't like Theresa being here and I know you don't either. We have to form a coalition and do something to make her pay now!

Rebecca- What can we do?

Ivy- I was hoping you would ask. You know that Ethan and Theresa are having that Halloween party thing next week…

Rebecca- So….

Ivy- SO…(whispers to Rebecca)

(Meanwhile in Little Ethan's room)

Little Ethan- Mommy, I'm glad you and daddy are here

Theresa- Me too sweetie (kisses him) Now we can all be a happy family like mommy has always wanted (smiles)

(Ethan walks in)

Ethan- How is my little guy?

Little Ethan- Daddy! (runs up and hugs him)

Theresa- Ethan, can you play with him for just a few moments while I go check on Jane?

Ethan- Of course sweetheart

(Theresa walks down the hall towards Jane's room and listens to the sounds coming from Rebecca's room)

Ivy- With that, we can finally crush Theresa and she won't suspect a thing!

Rebecca- Yeah, she won't, then she will finally be out of our lives…but my poor Gwennie is still in jail…it's just not the same without her around…

Ivy- Don't worry Rebecca, after this plan, Gwen will be back with Ethan and back in the mansion, where she belongs

Theresa- (talking to herself) What could they be planning to do to me now? I better tell Ethan that his mother and Rebecca are up to something so he can put a stop to it before it begins

(rushes back to Little Ethan's room)

Theresa- Ethan, can we talk? It's really important and you need to hear what I have to say

Ethan- (Has a puzzled look on his face) Theresa, calm down, what's wrong?

Theresa- I over heard your mother and Rebecca talking and they are planning something Ethan, planning something against me to make sure I'm out of this house and gone for good!

Ethan- Theresa, I know you and my mother have had a rough past, but I don't think she would do anything to hurt me

Theresa- Ethan, I'm telling you…I heard it…you have to believe me

Ethan- Maybe you just…imagined it…my mother loves me and she has become very accepting towards you and our marriage

Theresa- I'm just so scared…they even mentioned Gwen and her coming back and…

(Ethan hold Theresa in his arms)

Ethan- Theresa, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, that's a promise

Theresa- (talking in her head to herself) As much as I want to believe that Ethan, I can't because I know how evil Ivy and Rebecca can be. If they are planning something, I have to stay alert and watch out…especially considering I heard them mention Gwen…

(Later that night in Ivy's room….)

(Ethan knocks on the door before entering)

Ivy- Hey darling, how are you doing?

Ethan- I'm pretty good mother, but I need to have a little talk with you if it isn't that much of a problem…

Ivy- Go right ahead Ethan

Ethan- Theresa had came to me earlier and she believed that she heard you and Rebecca talking earlier and she claims she heard you say you're both trying to launch some scheme against her to ruin our marriage together

Ivy- Ethan, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Theresa and I have had our differences in the past but I have learned to be supportive of you and her if this marriage makes you happy

Ethan- That's exactly what I was trying to tell Theresa. I told her that you would never do anything to hurt me and that you are accepting our marriage

Ivy- Ethan, (grabs his hand) I'm your mother, you don't have anything to worry about. Theresa was just being a little too paranoid earlier…

Ethan- Did you talk with Rebecca though earlier?

Ivy- Yes I did, we were just discussing how Gwen was gone and that we had missed her being around

Ethan- That might explain the misunderstanding between her when she heard Gwen's name, but I still don't understand how she would connect that to you two saying something about getting Theresa back

Ivy- Oh, she must have heard when we mentioned how Gwen WOULD WANT to get Theresa back if she were here. It's all just a big misunderstanding sweetheart

Ethan- You're right mother, you're absolutely right. Thanks for clearing all that confusion up

Ivy- I'm sorry Theresa mistook what we had said and heard wrong. I hope this cleared up the misunderstandings

Ethan- It did, thanks mother

(Ivy gives Ethan a hug)

Ivy- (talking to herself) Oh Ethan…you don't know how right you are my son…Theresa didn't hear wrong…I'm only doing this to protect you though from that bitch….. I know one day you will understand she doesn't deserve to with you….and that day will be coming sooner than we all hope

Coming: Theresa and Ethan host their Halloween party at the Crane mansion and it's a night you won't want to miss! A stranger comes to the party and they have their eye on Theresa but things gets really out of hand when Ethan and the others discover this stranger isn't all what they seem to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Midnight Fright

(About 9:00 at the Crane mansion)

Julian- This is quite a stunning party wouldn't you say Eve my dear?

Eve- Yes Julian, and it's so peaceful and welcome here without Alistair around causing heartaches for my family

Noah- Oh Fancy….you were supposed to come dressed up

Fancy- If you think for one minute that I'm going to make this pretty face look spooky, then you're crazy

Noah- You don't have to be something scary you know

Fancy- Well, I would have been a princess but I figured hey, why dress up when I already am one?

Little Ethan- Mommy, will you fix my costume?

Theresa- Sure hunny

(Theresa adjusts Little Ethan's cowboy hat and vest)

Pilar- Oh Little Ethan! You look so cute!

Theresa- Hey mama

Little Ethan- I'm a cowboy! YEEEE HAAA!

Pilar- Hahaha, yes you are sweetie

Theresa- Is papa here too?

Pilar- Oh no Theresa, he didn't want to upset you and he said he wanted to stay at home and pass out some candy anyway

Ivy- Rebecca

(Rebecca is busy flirting with a man dressed up as a fireman by the punch bowl)

Rebecca- Oh…I just LOVE firemen… they are just so sexy….

Fireman- Maybe if you're a good girl I'll let you have a ride on my engine later

Ivy- REBECCA!

Rebecca- Uh…I'll be right back big red, don't go anywhere all right?

(Rebecca walks over to the corner with Ivy)

Rebecca- What the hell do you want? Don't you see that I'm busy?

Ivy- This is more important than some hunk dressed like a fireman hitting on you! Rebecca, did you get it done?

Rebecca- Of course I did Ivy…. (rolls her eyes) I had to get a little help…but it's done

Ivy- Good, so by midnight, Theresa will be getting a nice little shocking surprise that bitch deserves!

(By the big staircase in the mansion)

Theresa- Ethan, are you almost ready to come down? You did put on this surprise costume you wanted to show me right?

(Ethan walks down the staircase)

Theresa- Ethan! What…are you supposed to be? You look….stunning… a prince maybe?

Ethan- Your Prince Charming to be exact

(Theresa and Ethan kiss)

Theresa- Ethan, my mother is here to take Little Ethan trick or treating so we can officially start the party since all the guests have arrived

Maid- Mrs. Winthrop!

Theresa- Yes Linda, what's the matter?

Linda- Well, we were checking off the list for the party guests and it seems someone not on the list has came in

Theresa- Well do you know who he said he was?

Linda- Well we don't know if it's a man or woman…the butler can't even remember who they were dressed as. All we know is apparently this mystery person slipped in while some on the guests were being checked off

Ethan- Nothing to worry about Theresa, I'm sure it's just one of our friends and they forgot to get checked off the list so they walked right in

Theresa- (talking in her mind to herself) I think this is the work of Ivy and Rebecca. I knew I heard them right when they said they were planning something against me tonight….

Ethan- Besides Theresa, if it were someone dangerous, we have security everywhere so they wouldn't be allowed in or be able to get in

Linda- But anyway, Mr. Winthrop, all the other guests seem to be here so let's start the party if it's ok with you and Mrs. Winthrop

Theresa- Let's start Ethan

(They walk into the giant room filled with guests)

Ethan- A big thanks from Theresa and me for everyone being here tonight. We all hope you enjoy yourselves and you have a fabulous time

Fox- To Ethan and Theresa! (Fox raises his wine glass)

(Everyone raises their glasses and echo)

Theresa- Excuse me, mama?

Pilar- Oh Theresa, Little Ethan and I were just about to leave. What is it?

Theresa- Mama, I know you are going to think I'm crazy but last week, I overheard

Rebecca and Ivy talking about getting me back and some things and I'm really starting to believe they are out to get me. Our maid Linda said someone has came that wasn't on the list and they don't know what they are dressed up as or who they are and I think this mama is the work of Ivy and Rebecca!

Pilar- Theresa, calm down. They or no one else can hurt you anymore. I want you to have a good time and relax

Theresa- But mama I…

Pilar- Relax

(Pilar leaves with Little Ethan)

Theresa- (talking to herself) Mama is probably right…I'm just getting so worked up but I know that Ivy and Rebecca have to be up to something after hearing what I did. Maybe Ethan is right… I mean, the security would have stopped anyone who was intruding and maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions…I'm going to go back in there and have fun

Stranger- Oh Theresa…. Getting in here was easier than I thought. You can try to enjoy your night, but I will help Rebecca and Ivy make you pay for what you have done….that is a promise

(Stranger exits up the stairs)

Ethan- Theresa, you're back. Where did you run off to?

Theresa- (smiles at Ethan) Just to talk to my mother but I'm fine now. I know that I have nothing to worry about and I want to enjoy this night with you and our friends

(Ethan and Theresa kiss and a loud crash is heard by Theresa from upstairs)

Ethan- What was that?

Theresa- I'll go check it Ethan. It sounded like it came from Jane's room

(Theresa goes upstairs to check)

Theresa- Jane sweetie, are you all….Oh my God….

(Theresa looks on the wall to notice a message wrote in red ink)

Theresa- (Reads it out loud)Theresa, you will pay for what you did. You can't escape now….

Coming: A mysterious message has been written by the Passion's mystery stalker at the party! Ethan and Theresa continue to have the party as they investigate by themselves, but while investigating, Theresa has a deadly encounter with this stalker!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Attack

(Theresa rushes down the stairs)

Theresa- Ethan! Ethan!

Ethan- Excuse me a moment mother. Theresa, what's wrong? You like you've seen a ghost

Theresa- Ethan, I went to Jane's room and…

Ethan- Is Jane safe!

Theresa- Yes, she's safe. The Nanny has her now

Ethan- Oh thank God

Theresa- But Ethan, that person who snuck in wasn't just a coincidence… Ethan, I'm telling you, (Theresa points at Ivy) your mother and Rebecca were trying to get me back like I told you!

Ethan- Theresa…

Ivy- Theresa, I am so shocked  by your accusations! Like I've told Ethan, I have come to accept your marriage

Theresa- No… Ethan, she is lying to you!

Ivy- Do you even have any proof I did anything Theresa?

Theresa- Ethan…on the wall…a message was written in red ink telling my they would get revenge on me

Ethan- All right then, let's go see it

(Theresa, Ethan, and Ivy go upstairs to Jane's room)

Ethan- Where's this proof Theresa?

Ivy- I don't see any writing…

Theresa- Ethan, it was right here! (Theresa points at the wall) I saw it Ethan, you have to believe me!

Ethan- Theresa….you seem to be under a lot of pressure lately…and the last time you imagined my mother and Rebecca talking about "getting" you and this too now…

Theresa- Ethan, I'm not imagining. I saw it, I saw it Ethan just five minutes ago! It was right here!

Ethan- Maybe you should lie down for a while Theresa and I can just tell all the guests the party is over early…

Theresa- I'm not crazy Ethan

Ethan- I never said that you were Theresa…look, if it makes you feel any better, you and I can search the mansion ourselves for this "stalker"

(Ethan and Theresa exit Jane's room)

Ivy- (talking to herself) Wow… I can not believe they covered their tracks that well…impressive… now Ethan really does believe Theresa is going crazy…all we need next is for the intruder to take Theresa down and Ethan will believe my story that "she thought she saw the stalker and accidentally killed herself"… best part is, Theresa doesn't even see it coming….

Ethan- I think we could find this culprit a lot faster if we split up

Theresa- Uh-uh, no way Ethan. I've always seen this happen, when people split up and the person always gets attacked by the murderer because they're defenseless…haven't you seen it in the movies?

Ethan- This isn't some silly movie Theresa and here's a bat just to be safe

(Ethan hands Theresa a bat)

Ethan- Now I'll search the rest of this wing and the West wing and you search the North and South Wings…they couldn't have gotten that far

Theresa- Ethan?

Ethan- Yeah?

Theresa- Be careful ok?

Ethan- I will

(They split up)

Theresa- (talking to herself) I jst can not figure out who this is…I know Rebecca and Ivy set this up but Ethan won't believe me…

(The stalker follows her and hides behind pillars quietly)

Theresa- (still talking to herself) I know someone had to have done something to that writing but no one believes me…

(Theresa stops by the Northern Staircase railing)

Stalker- And no one will Theresa, no one ever believe a tramp like you

Theresa- Oh my god…I knew you were real! What kind of sick joke is this? Who the hell are you?

Stalker- This isn't a joke, it's time to take revenge and payback is a bitch Theresa.

Theresa- Who are you?

Stalker- I'll tell you considering I'm about to kill you and when Ethan finds you, he'll believe Ivy when she tells him it was an accident and you accidentally stabbed yourself…

Theresa- No, that isn't going to happen you freak. Who are you!

(Theresa holds the bat in her hands)

Stalker- Theresa sweetie, it's me! (takes off the mask)

Theresa- Gwen, how! I thought you were in jail?

Gwen- Well…when my mother slept with a policeman in exchange for anything she wanted, she made the right choice by choosing to set me free so we could kill you once and for all

Theresa- No, I'll get Ethan and he'll see how crazy and insane you are and you'll go back to jail for a long time

Gwen- Hmm… not quite

(Gwen pulls out a knife)

Gwen- It's time you die and go to hell!

Theresa- ETHAN!

(Gwen charges at Theresa with the knife and Theresa runs toward the stairs. Theresa dodges her stabs and tries to hit Gwen with the bat but Gwen tries to strangle her, causing Theresa to be thrown over the railing)

Gwen- Die you bitch!

(Theresa holds onto the railing by one hand)

Ethan- Theresa! Oh my god…Gwen! What the hell! How?

Gwen- Say goodbye to your sweet Theresa Ethan!

(Gwen smashes Theresa's hand with the bat causing her to fall)

Ethan- Theresa!

Coming: Theresa falls to her doom and everyone comes to witness the event and sees Gwen. Now with Gwen in the mansion, Ethan swears that he will make her pay and locks all ways out and everyone goes on the search to find her.


End file.
